¿el amor es mas fuerte que la amistad?
by vere31
Summary: bien... bueno no se que poner... no soy muy buena... pero en este fic... Kari esta enamorada de su mejor amigo, pero hay un problema ya que lo que siente no puede ser... ¿como hara para llevar sus sentimientos?...
1. De regreso a clases

¿el amor es mas fuerte… que la amistad?

Bien aquí les traigo un nuevo fic… este mmm no se que será puede que sea un ¡Takari! Mmm no se ya se darán cuanta…

Capitulo 1: **De regreso a clases **

Bien estaban en la escuela después de haber salido vencedores en al batalla final de la segunda generación… Los chicos estaban en sus vidas contideanas… el año en el que había pasado todo eso había terminado… ahora están en un nuevo ciclo escolar… Cody ahora se encontraba en 4 año, Davis, Ken, Kari, Tk se encuentran en en 6to año de primaria… Yolei en cambio ya esta en primero de secundaria por lo cual ya no asiste a la misma escuela que sus amigos. Tai, Matt, Sora van 3ro de secu ellos si estaban con Yolei, mientras tanto Izzi estaba en segundo de secundaria y Mimi seguía viviendo en Estados Unidos… bueno Joe ni se diga como siempre estudiando para sus exámenes…

Ok estaban cada quien en su casa en la mañana preparándose para ir a su primer dia de clases…

-ya levantate Kamiya… - entra nada delicado Tai a la habitación de su hermanita

- ¡ay Tai contigo! – se tapa la cara con el cubre cama - ¡dejame dormir si! – grito molesta

- ¿dormir? – dijo confuso sentándose en la orilla de la cama de su hermana – pero Kari son las 7:15 de la mañana… ¡se te hace tarde para la escuela! – le grito algo cerca del oído de su hermana

- ¡ahhhhhh! – pego un brinco saliendo de su cama - ¡esta bien ya voy arreglarme! – se fue muy molesta para el baño de su casa

Tai Salio de la habitación de su hermana con una sonrisa… había conseguido asustar a Kari y hacerla levantarse de muy mal humor…

Kari entro al baño se ducho y luego salió para poder arreglarse, se tardo como 30 min, mientras Tai la apuraba porque ya se le hacia tarde… les mencione que es el primer dia de clases… bien la señorita Kamiya al fin se digno en salir,

-bien ya me voy – se aproximo a la puerta de salida – adiós Tai… - se giro para ver a su hermano – gracias por la forma tan sutil que tienes para despertarme – con esto ultimo salió de la casa dando un portazo

Iba caminando a toda maquina ya que de verdad iba tarde… pero esa era la ventaja de vivir cerca de la escuela porque en 10 min estaba ahí… en eso resive un mensaje de texto en su celular

-_jajajaja… de nada hermanita… para que están los hermanos mayores…. Jajaja… apropósito se te olvido tu dinero… no vayas aguantar hambre… Tkm… -_

- ¡genial! – vio frustrada su celular – ahora vengo sin dinero… tonto Tai porque no me recordó – frunció mas el ceño - no aguantes hambre como que llevo dinero para comprar comida – llego por fin a la escuela entro por la puerta principal estaba llena de estudiantes, algunos nuevos, otros ya eran caras conocidas, en fin… toda la escuela estaba llena, pudo ver un par de compañeras que solo la saludaron pero Kari sigui su camino como buscando a alguien

-_Yolei… ya vine… ¿Dónde estas? –_ envio un mensaje para su amiga

Al rato le respondieron - _¡Hika!... ya estoy en la escuela, en el salón de compu… ven tengo mucho que contarte – _

Kari sonrio como era posible que su amiga ya tuviera un chisme el primer dia de clases… esa es la magia de Yolei… que magia brujería hace la mendiga…

Bien Kari camino, como ya conocía donde estaba el salón, llego en poco tiempo… entro y vio a su amiga como siempre sentada en la computadora central haciendo unas cosas

-¡hola Yolei! – grito

-¡Kari! – la abrazo rápidamente - ¿Cómo estas? – luego que la solto

- pues bien – le sonrio - ¿y tu?... ¿Cómo estas?... supongo que bien porque tienes una sonrisa… -

-¿Qué sonrisa? – se sonrojo un poco

- ay si como no… pues la sonrisota que te traes… - la siguió molestando – el brillo en los ojos –

- ¡ya Kari! – se avergonzó mas – pues no tengo nada –

- apropósito ¿y Cody? – pregunto antes por el para no ser tan obvia

- pues por ahí anda – respondió Yolei

- ahhh… - se sonrojo un poco antes de preguntar por el – ¿y… Tk? –

- Tk… no se si ya vino… - se puso algo triste – no me ha llamado –

- mmm… - la vio – (no se porque la tiene que llamar a ella) – pensó – bueno ¿y Davis? –

- tu sabes mejor que yo… ya que viven enfrente – le sonrio

- bueno te recuerdo que me fui donde mis abuelos –

- a cierto verdad – en eso sono el timbre de la escuela lo cual indicaba que las clases están apunto de dar inicio – bien Kari te miro para el almuerzo – se levanto la chica de las gafas para caminar hacia la salida junto a su amiga

-va… ay te aviso donde vamos a reunirnos –

Se separaron para irse cada una a su lado ya que las escuelas están pegadas… pero aun asi divididas… Kari llego a su destino 6to. A, entro y busco un escritorio vacio, lo encontró y se sento, varios chicos se acercaron a saludarla, claro amigos de toda la vida… platico con ellos… pero no dejaba de ver hacia la puerta esperando a que alguien entrara por ahí, pero cada vez que veía entrar a alguien se decepcionaba. En eso al fin la persona que estaba esperando cruzo la puerta… creía que no iba estudiar con ella o que iba llegar tarde. Pero no ahí estaba entrando, como siempre con una gran y linda sonrisa. Sintió como su corazón casi sele salía, de la hipertencion que había ocasionado el muchacho al aproximarse a ella para saludarla

-¡Hola Hika! – se acerco con la misma sonrisa y la abrazo - ¿Cómo estas? –

- ho… la… T-k –se sonrojo al sentir como su amigo le daba un beso en la mejilla – bien gracias… - con una sonrisa al sentir la calidez de los labios de su amigo

- que bien… juntos como siempre – al terminar el beso – mmm… ¿aquí no va nadie? – viendo al asiento de lado

- no… - fue lo único que pudo responder – siéntate –

- gracias… - el chico la obedeció y tomo asiento - ¿pero dime como estas? ¿Cómo te fue en las vacaciones? ¿Qué tal esta donde tus abuelos? – hacia miles de preguntas pensó Kari, no había cambiado su curiosidad

-jajaja… -sonrio – pues primero estoy bien gracias, segundo también muy bien en las vacaciones, y por ultimo donde mi abuelita esta genial… - termino de responder ante los cuestionamiento de su rubio amigo – y tu dime ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo te fue? –

Siguieron platicando amenamente, pero el maestro entro y empezo la clase. Como todos los años, ya que era el primer dia hizo que todos se presentaran, por los chicos nuevos, luego dio una introducción de lo que iba ser su curso y que era su mestro titular, cualquier cosa contaban con el. Bien las clases terminaron llego la hora del almuerzo, salieron y quedaron en reunirse en el lugar de siempre, claro Yolei tenia que llegar ya que estaba en el otro edificio. Llegaron y esperaron a que llegara Yolei ya que solo ella hacia falta

-¡Kari! – grito Davis – que bueno que ya estas aquí – seguía eufórico

Y asi Cody saludo a Kari y siguieron platicando

-ya tardo Yolei… ¿no creen? – decía Tk viendo para todos lados

- ya vendrá… de seguro se entretuvo con algo – contesto su amigo de los googles

Kari le mando un mensaje a su amiga – _Yolei te estamos esperando para comer… donde siempre – _le dio enviar - ¿te fuiste a Francia? – viendo a su amigo que seguía, mas preocupado por ver para todos lados – Tk… -

-ahhh – volteo a verla estrepitosamente - ¿me decias algo? –

- si… ¿Qué si te fuiste a Francia? – le repitió la pregunta algo molesta, no sabia que le pasaba porque estaba distraído

- ah si – respondió

Kari seguía sin entender, ¿Qué le pasaba?... se veía ansioso como que estuviera esperando algo o alguien importante… después de unos diez minutos al fin vieron como Yolei se acercaba a ellos… vio como Tk sonrio para su amiga

-lamento tardarme – frente a ellos – hola… - le sonrio a Tk

- hola… - de igual manera lo hizo Tk levantándose para saludarla – te estaba esperando… - se acerco a ella para rodearla con sus brazos por la cintura

Kari seguía confundida pues que se traian esos dos porque se miraban asi, y poque se saludaban asi

-bueno ya ustedes… - dijo Davis molesto porque para ellos dos es como que no hubiera nadie mas

- te quería ver ya… hermosa – le dio un beso cerca de los labios – te extrañe… - le susurro en el oído

Kari se quedo sin habla, totalmente sorprendida al ver como Tk se acerco a Yolei mas (si se podía) para darle un tierno beso en los labios. Eso no podía estar pasando, su mejor amiga es la novia de su amor, del chico que había estado enamorada desde que lo conoció, con el que siempre soñaba, el chico mas lindo que conoció y que sabia que era el amor de su vida… pero todo eso se fue a la borda, ya que ahora su Tk estaba saliendo con su "mejor amiga"…

-¿ellos son novi…? - ni siquiera podía terminar la frase, era muy doloroso, aparte porque Cody le respondió

- ¿Qué no sabias? –

- mmm… no – volteo a ver a Cody

- pues si somos novios – respondió Yolei después de terminar de saludar a su novio

- ¿desde cuando? – seguía Kari tratando de disimular su decepción - ¿y como? –

- jajaja… de una a la vez – sonrio Tk, para luego sentarse junto a su novia, agarrados de la mano – pues desde las vacaciones, ¿y como?... pues no se, -

- si – sonrio la chica de cabello purpura, pues Tk le había dado un beso en la mejilla

- ¿eso era lo que me querías decir? – pregunto Kari con el corazón hecho pedazos

- si… - contesto Yolei eufórica

Decidieron comer, platicaron de cómo les fue a cada uno en las vacaciones, mientras Kari no salía de su asombro, no podía parar de ver a Tk, con ojos de dolor, muriéndose ante cada caricia que el le daba a Yolei, ante cada frase hermosa que le decía, cuantas ganas tenia de ser ella la que estuviera en ese lugar

Luego sono el timbre el receso había terminado. Cada uno se dispuso a irse para su salón… Tk acompaño a Yolei luego regreso a su salón, entro las clases seiguieron, claro era solo de que cada maestro se presentaba y decía que curso daría y todo. Las clases concluyeron y salieron Tk se separo ya que fue a atraer a Yolei junto con Cody se despidieron de Kari y Davis. Meintras tanto ellos dos iban caminando para su casa

-oye Davis – llamo la antencion de su amigo

- dime –

- ¿Cómo es que Tk y Yolei son novios? –

- pues bueno… no se un dia los vi agarrados de la mano… y pues bueno ellos dijeron que son novios –

- ahhh – seguía decepcionándose - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – lo vio algo molesta

- bueno… no sabia que te lo tenia que decir –

- pues claro que me lo tenias que decir – llegaron a sus edificios

-¡Kari! – le grito Davis antes de que esta entrara

- dime… -

- ¿Por qué te pones asi?, ¿acaso estas celosa? – pregunto su amigo a lo cual Kari se quedo sorprendida pues no se esperaba esos cuestionamientos ya que su amigo era distraído en ese sentido y pensó que no se daría cuenta de su dolor…

Continuara….


	2. no se que hacer

Capitulo 2: no se que hacer…

Kari y Davis se habian ido por su lado para dirigirse a sus casas respectivamente, iban caminando cuando Kari de repente saco el tema sobre que Tk y Yolei son novios lo cual es muy sorprendete… quizo saber como es que ella no sabia de la relación, como sucedió, cuando y muchas preguntas que se hacía, bueno que le hacia a Davis, el cual respodia a sus interrogantes.

Llegaron a la casa, Davis acompaño a Kari hasta la entrada de su edificio, y esta le hizo una pregunta también

-¿Por qué te pones asi? ¿acaso estas celosa? – pregunto su amigo para lo cual Kari se quedo muy sorprendida ya que no se esperaba tal interrogante

-¿Por qué preguntas eso? – responde a su pregunta con otra pregunta buena escapatoria Kari

-el que hizo primero la pregunta fui yo – replico muy bien Davis – dime… ¿en que te molesta que ellos dos sean novios? –

- es que no me molesta, como se te ocurre… solo que me sorprendió mucho – buscando excusas ya que no quería ser descubierta

- si pues… ¿y porque te sorprende? ¿Qué acaso no pueden ser novios? –

- claro… solo, solo… que Yolei no me conto nada… si eso – contestaba nerviosamente – se supone que somos las mejores amigas asi que pues… me tiene que contar todo –

- ¿y por eso te molesta? –

- ¡no me molesta te dije Ya! – grito y claro que no esta molesta – además porque no me dijo que le gustaba Tk – cambio de tema

- a saber… pero ¿se ven bien no? – pregunto

- a no se… es que yo no los eh visto mucho asi de juntos – trataba de safarse ya que pensaba "claro que Tk solo se va ver bien conmigo" –

- bueno se ven felices –

- que bien… bueno Davis te veo mañana – empezo a caminar hacia la entrada

- Kari… - se dio la vuelta Davis quien también ya caminaba hacia su casa

- ahora que… - se giro la muchacha

- no niegues tus sentimientos… - fue lo único que dijo para seguir caminando en dirección hacia su casa

Kari solo escucho eso y ya ni lo respondió porque sabia que su amigo tenia la razón… se estaba negando que sufria de ver a sus amigos asi juntos, enamorados. Entro a su casa nisiquiera quizo comer se fue directo a su habitación don de entro y por fin podía desencadenar sus sentimientos, su dolor, su desdicha… todo lo que ese dia había acumulado

-¿Cómo es que Tk anda con Yolei? – se pregunto con algo de coraje en sus palabras y claro frustración

Por otro lado iban 3 amigos caminando también rumbo a sus casas…

-bueno eh… tengo que pasar hacer unas cosas – dijo Cody viendo a sus amigos

-¿Qué tienes que pasar hacer? – pregunto la pelimorada sin dejar de abrazar a su novio

- ¿si quieres te acompañamos? – dijo el chico rubio viendo a su mini amigo

- no gracias… ustedes mejor sigan en lo suyo… - se despido el Hida y camino hacia otra calle

Los chicos solo le dijeron adiós y siguieron su camino

-¿quieres un helado? – le susurro el chico muy cerca de su oído a su novia

- Tk… - la cual se estremeció al sentir el calido aliento de el – si tu quieres… - sonrojada

- no… porque el que te quiere complacer soy yo – le beso la mejilla - ¿quieres?-

-si eso significa pasar mas tiempo contigo… si – lo tomo del rostro y lo beso – te amo Tk… - susurro luego de terminar con el beso – vamos – lo agarro de la mano para caminar juntos

Llegaron a una heladería cerca del parque, entraron y tomaron asiento en una de las mesas que se encontraba en la terraza, una chica se acerco a ellos para tomar su orden. La cual no dejaba de ver a Tk y claro la Inoue se dio cuenta

-mmm yo quiero un helado de capuccino… - dijo Yolei – ¿y tu amor? – claro le brotaban los celos y tomo rápidamente a Tk con una mano y con la otra le acaricio la mejilla

-bueno a mi tráigame… uno de… vainilla con chocolate porfa – dijo Tk viendo a la chica para sonreírle amablemente a lo cual Yolei se moles

Despues de tomar sus ordenes la chica muy sonrojada se retiro para traerles sus helados… mientras tanto nuestra pareja…

-como siempre enloqueciendo a cualquier chica no Tk… - dijo Yolei soltando de inmediato la mano de Tk

- mmm ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto el chico intrigado

- será… por la forma en que t veía la tipa esa – exlcamo volteando la cara

- amor… ni me di cuenta – le dijo un calmado Tk ya que siempre era lo mismo ella decía que las chicas le coquetean pero el no se da cuenta – además solo tu me impor… - no pudo terminar

- ¿de verdad?... – lo vio directamente a los ojos – es que Tk ¿Por qué todas te miran asi? – algo celosa

- pues como te dije que me importa… además solo me interesa que tu me coquetees – se acerco peligrosamente a los labios de su chica – te ves tan linda enojada – comento para luego besarla

Estaban a punto de terminar de besarse cuando Yolei vio que la chica de los helados se acercaba. Asi que jalo mas a Tk hacia ella enrredando sus dedos en el cabello de Tk, para darle mas pasión… la chica solo observo y dejo las copas de helados aun lado y se retiro…

-¿y eso que fue? – después de terminar con el beso, claro algo agitado por la falta de oxigeno

- ¿Qué no puedo besarte asi? – lo vio Yolei quien también trataba de normalizar su respiración

- claro… y me encanta que lo hagas – le beso la mejilla para reincorporarse en su asiento. Saboreo su helado – como siempre buenísimo – mientras seguía comiendo mas

- ¿Cómo te fue hoy en la escuela? – pregunto Yolei también comiendo de su helado

- pues bien… ¿y a ti? –

- bien… ¿hay muchos alumnos nuevos? – seguía con mucha curiosidad

- bueno mas o menos… uno que otro – acerco su silla a la par de Yolei - ¿por? – coloco una mano en la pierna derecha de Yolei

- curiosidad… ¿pero que? ¿muchas chicas nuevas? – tomando un poco de helado de la copa de Tk para dárselo a el

- pues mas o menos – después de tragar lo que su novia le había dado - ¿por? –

- mmm… quiero saber si mi novio va estar cerca de muchas chicas… y peor si son lindas –

- nadie mas linda que mi chica… - le susurro cerca de su oído – no desconfíes de mi… - mordió un poco el lóbulo de Yolei

- no desconfio… de… ti… sino… de ellas… - totalmente nerviosa por las caricias de Tk – pero es que me dan celos – se giro para besarlo

- yo solo te veo a ti… - después de terminar con el beso – y tu dime ¿Cómo te fue hoy en la secu? –

- pues bien… un poco triste porque ya no los veré… ya no estare en la misma escuela que tu – lo agarro de la mano

- ahhh… pero todos los días te voy a traer y a dejar – se levantaron porque ya habían terminado de comer su helado – me oyes… - salieron de la heladería

Caminaron un buen rato juntos hasta que se estaba anocheciendo y se fueron para sus casas Tk a compaño a Yolei hasta la puerta de su apartamento…

-feliz noche amor… - se giro para despedirse de su novio – que descanses – le dio un beso en la mejilla

Tk la jalo de la cintura ya que ninguno de sus suegros los estaban viendo y le planto un besote en los labios

-Tk… mis papas… - se separo de inmediato – no nos vieron… -

- Yolei… pero si ellos saben que soy tu novio – ella asintió - ¿Cuál es el problema? –

- que me da pena… - se sonrojo hasta mas no poder - ¿pasas por mi mañana? –

- a por supuesto… porque que te vayas con Cody me da celos – puso una cara de celos pero fingida -¿a que hora? –

- mmm… alas 7:15, asi vamos a desayunar juntos… - le acaricio la mejilla – te quiero tanto Tk… -

- y yo a ti hermosa… - le dio otro beso menos intenso que el anterior – te veo mañana – se despidieron y Tk se fue para su casa dejando a su novia siendo la chica mas feliz del mundo claro y el iba también muy contento…

Yolei entro a su habitación… se cambio su uniforme, se dio una ducha y salió a vestirse

-hija te buscan – toco su madre la puerta

- ¿Quién? – cuando no la chismosa ahh no si a ella buscan va jajajaja – ahora voy – se termino de vestir se puso algo bonito pensando que era su novio que había regresado salios – hola… Kari… - sonrio para su amiga

- hola Yolei – sonrio un poco aunque mas fingida - ¿estas ocupada? –

- nooo… solo que me estaba terminando de vestir – se sento junto a su amiga – pero que gusto que vengas… -

- ¿de veras? – sarcástica

- si… ¿pasa algo Kari? – noto algo raro en Kari

- no pasa nada… ¿o tendría que pasar algo? – seguía algo sarcstica claro si la ira le brotaba - ¿dime como te va con Tk? –

Yolei sentía muy extraña la forma en que le hablaba Kari, porque usaba ese tono con ella algo raro estaba pasando, - pues bien… -

-¿solo bien? – se le quedo viendo a su amiga

- bueno no… claro que me va de maravilla con el… no sabes es tan especial – se sonrojo un poco

- claro que se… -

- a ¿sabes?... – se le quedo viendo algo extrañada por lo que dijo Kari

- si… te recuerdo que es mi mejor amigo… y el es asi conmigo también… -

- ¿en serio? – vio seriamente a Kari pues que un chico sea asi de especial con su amiga también bueno no es bueno…

- si… Tk es muy especial con todas las personas especialmente a las que mas quiere – seguía comentando tratandode aguantarse las ganas de decirle todo pues ella es su amiga bueno se suponía, y ahora sale con su chico

- bueno si… pero si es muy especial, atento, cariñoso – en un mundo de fantasias

- ¿desde cuándo son novios? – corto a Yolei con la descripción de su novio

- bueno desde las vacaciones… como te fuiste ya no te conte… - la vio

- si claro… y ¿Cómo fue? –

- bueno empezamos a salir juntos, nos conocimos mas, y luego el me pidió que fuera su novia y pues claro que acepte – decía con mucha emoción

- ahhh… nunca me dijiste que te gustaba Tk – interrumpió de nueva cuanta a Yolei - ¿desde cuando te gusta? –

- bueno si me gusto desde que lo vi… pero me daba pena decirte porque pensé que el te gustaba –

- ¿a mi me gustaba Tk Takaishi?... – entre sarcástica y con un poco de dolor – (a mi gustarme Tk Takaishi… pues claro que me encanta ¿Qué no se nota) – pensó con algo de enojo – no como se te ocurre… -

- bueno por lo que platicamos la otra vez – viendo hacia arriba como invocando un recuerdo

- ¿Cuándo? –

- esa vez que estábamos en el digimundo y me dijiste que Tk se te hacia muy lindo, amable, cariñoso y que te gustaría que fuera algo mas – se le quedo viendo muy seriamente a Kari esperando la respuesta

- ¿yo dije eso? – trataba de hacerse la desentendiada porque le daba pena recordarlo

- si tu me lo dijiste… -

- y si yo te dije eso ¿Por qué te hiciste novia de Tk? – lanzo una muy buena pregunta – sabiendo que a mi me gustaba –

- ¿entonces si te gusta? – no sabia como responderle a Kari

- primero responde… ¿si te dije eso, porque aceptaste ser la novia de Tk? – la encaro

- bueno… por eso te pregunto si el te gusta… Kari pensé que hablabas de el como tu amigo, jamás se me ocurrió que en realidad sentías algo por el –

- Yolei… bueno no me gusta… por ejemplo si fuera cierto que me gusta porque aceptaste andar con el – seguía insistiendo

- es que Kari… tu no entiendes… - bajo la mirada

- ¿Qué no entiendo? – (genial solo falta que se haga la victima) pensó –

- tu sabes que es estar enamorada de alguien como el –

-(ja como dice eso si lo amo con todo mi corazón) – no entiendo –

- estar enamorada de el… y saber que todos se burlan porque eres la fea de la escuela, por ser la que nunca invitan a salir, la que nadie se fijara en ti – decía con algo de frustración pues claro era lo que le pasaba

- Yolei… yo… - se sentía mal no sabia por lo que su amiga pasaba

- Kari… no sabes que sentí cuando Tk me invitaba a salir, cuando se acercaba a mi, cuando me tomaba de la mano, o cuando era tan especial… mas aun cuando me pidió que fuera su novia – decía con mucha emoción pero a la vez melancolía al recordar cada momento vivido con Tk

- Yolei… ¿pero porque nunca me dijiste que te gustaba? – seguía sintiéndose peor por su amiga en realidad vivía un infierno del cual ese angel del que ella también estaba enamorada la había llegado a sacar

- no se… me daba pena… ¿no te molesta que seamos novios? –

- no como crees… me alegro por ti... te felicito porque Tk es el chico mas tierno del mundo – trato de fingir felicidad por su amiga que la sentía pero se despedazaba por dentro de imaginárselos juntos – Yolei se me hace tarde me tengo que ir – se levanto de inmediato ya que sentía como sus lagrimas se avecinaban

- no Kari quedate a cenar – también se puso de pie para detener a su amiga

- no es que sino me regañan por llegar muy tarde – trataba de safarse no quería que Yolei la viera asi

- bueno… gracias por haber venido, no sabes, tengo muchas cosas que contarte – limpio unas lagrimas que se le habían escapado por lo que hablaron hace rato

- si claro, hablamos luego – camino hacia la salida – adiós… me saludas a Tk – cerro la puerta tras ella – Tk… ¿Qué nos hiciste? – no pudo mas y las lagrimas empezaron a salir una tras otra sin detenerse no querían – por tonta me enamore de el – empezo a caminar mientras no paraba de llorar, llego hasta el primer nivel y noto que estaba lloviendo – genial… - suspiro solo eso le faltaba, que hasta el cielo llorara eso era tan deprimente – mi Tk… - sonrio mientras seguía llorando, recordó todo lo que Yolei le dijo y el beso que se dieron hoy en la mañana que se vieron y lloro aun mas… sintió una mano tocar su hombro

- ¿Kari porque estas llorando? – la vio con ojos de preocupación - ¿Qué paso? – la jalo para abrazarla muy fuerte y reconfortarla

- Tk… - la chica al sentirlo tan cerca no aguanto mas y solto su llanto – Tk… - lo abrazo fuertemente como que se le fuera escapar y era lo que no quería

- ¿Por qué lloras bonita? – acariciando el cabello de la muchacha

- es que… -

Continuara….

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les guste, bueno pues todavía no se ve claro pero ni yo se que mas poner jajajajaja… porfa comenten si esta bueno o no… quiero saber para poder mejorarlo… bien me despido y de ante mano gracias por los comentarios… ciau…

Los quiere Vere31


	3. Vamos al Cine

Hola a todos aca les traigo la continuación de la historia… que gracias por sus coments eh vsito que me va quedando interesante… espero que les siga gustando… bien lean y porfa coments para saber si esta buena..

Capitulo 3: vamos al cine

Kari había ido a buscar a Yolei claro necesitaba explicaciones de cómo y porque se había echo novia de Tk… en serio le molestaba porque, la dominaban los celos, celos que sentía de saber que Tk no estará jamás con ella. Platicaron y Yolei le conto todo lo que vivía y de lo feliz que estaba de estar con Tk, Kari se sientio feliz por su amiga aunque eso no quitaba ese sentimiento que tenia de vacio, envidia, celos, enojo, de que Yolei fuera la que estuviera con el… platicaron y luego se despidió para irse a su casa.

Al salir no soporto mas y desencadeno todo su llanto, lloro como que de eso dependiara su vida, necesitaba desahogarse y la única forma era llorando. Claro no puede ir con su mejor amiga y contarle lo que le pasa, porque ella es parte del problema. Y mucho menos puede ir con su mejor amigo a contarle lo que la hacia sufrir porque el es el problema en realidad, el es la causa de su dolor, de su pena, de su tristeza, de todo lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento, de que su mundo se le estuviera viniendo encima al saber que jamás estará con el.

Estaba llorando en el lobby del edificio, cuando sintió que una mano la tocaba por el hombro, se giro viendo al chico mas hermoso del mundo, su cara angelical, esa sonrisa encantadora porque no decirlo seductora. La jalo hacia el y la abrazo fuertemente

-¿Qué te pasa bonita? ¿Por qué estas llorando? – mientras la abrazaba fuertemente

- Tk… - se pego mas a el… como que no quisiera que se le escapara

- ¿Por qué lloras? – se alejo un poco para verla a los ojos – mmm… dime bonita que te paso – limpiando dulcemente sus lagrimas

-no es nada… olvidalo – se alejo al recordar lo que Yolei le había dicho y claro el es el novio de su amiga

- Kari… ¿Cómo que no es nada? – la vio confundido - ¿y me pides que lo olvide? –

- si, mejor me voy – se alejo para irse

- espera… - la jalo del brazo

- ¡Tk! – trato de soltarse – suéltame por favor – seguía forzando

- no, yo te acompaño –

- no gracias, mejor me voy sola – se solto de nuevo

- ¡que no Kari! – grito caminando detrás de ella – esperame –

- Tk… gracias pero me puedo ir sola – salió del edificio – adiós – caminando por la acera, y sintió como unos brazos la rodearon por la cintura abrazandola por detrás

- ni creas que dejare que te vayas sola – le susurro cerca de su oído derecho – yo te acompaño –

Kari sintió como sus piernas le temblaban, se sonrojo totalmente, estaba tan nerviosa que lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir. No podía negarse ante el, estaba dispuesta a su voluntad…

-entonces vamos – la solto para caminar junto a ella – vamos – paso su brazo por los hombros de su amiga para caminar juntos

- si… - asintió Kari y camino junto a su amigo. Sentía que era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado, ir caminando asi con Tk, abrazarlo, verlo, sentir que aunque sea imaginar que por ese momento ella era la novia de Tk, y que la llevaba a su casa después de pasar una tarde juntos

- ahora si me diras, ¿Por qué llorabas? – la saco de sus pensamientos, para verla seriamente

- Tk… en realidad no era nada - se justifico

- haber Kari… llorar es que no te pase nada… -

- pero es que en realidad olvidalo, no es nada –

- Hikari… te conozco bien y se que algo te pasa – detuvo su andar para verla direcatmente a los ojos – asi que no me engañaras al decir que no te pasa nada –

- Tk… ya en serio no insistas – desvio la mirada de su amigo – no es nada de verdad, creeme si tuviera un problema a ti fuera el primero que se lo contara –

- Kari bonita, de verdad algo te pasa, pero esperare a que estes lista para contármelo – siguieron caminando

Tk la pego mas hacia el, sabia que algo le pasaba a Kari pero esta no se lo quería decir. Caminaron y llegaron a la casa de la chica. Estaban en la entrada del edificio Kari se giro.

-gracias por acompañarme – le dio un beso en la mejilla – adiós, tienes cuidado – se volvió a girar para entrar a su casa, pero Tk la tomo del brazo

- adiós – le dio un beso en la mejilla – sabes que puedes hablar conmigo cuando lo necesites, y cuentas con mi apoyo en todo – le dio otro beso en la frente – Ok, descansa que mañana será otro dia y se arreglaran las cosas –

- gracias Tk… - se sonrojo por lo cerca que estaba Tk de ella – tienes cuidado por favor, no quiero que te pase algo, me da pena que te vayas solo a esta hora –

- no importa – le sonrio dulcemente - gracias por preocuparte, pero no podía dejar que tu te vinieras sola – la solto para que entrara – ahora entra que te puede hacer mal que estes aquí –

-adios – entro no sabia porque, pero se sentía feliz, en la forma que Tk la había tratado lo preocupado que estaba por ella, que la acompañara hasta su casa, había recordado porque se había enamorado de el. Entro y se fue directo a su habiatacio - ¿Cómo hago para olvidarme de el? – se acosto en su cama – Tk… tengo que olvidarte porque no puedo sentir esto por ti – unas lagrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos – te amo… será difícil pero tendre que olvidarte – se durmió con ese pensameinto de tristeza

A la mañana siguiente se levanto sin muchos animos, no sabia si quería ir a la escuela pero tampoco podía faltar porque están empezando las clases entonces no le quedaba de otra mas que tener que aguantarse de ver a Tk su Tk con Yolei su amiga- se dio un baño salió y se fue para la escuela. Ya ahí se fue para su salón, entro y Tk ya estaba ahí… pero ya había tomado una decisión y lo mejor era tratar de alejarse de el.

Entro se sento en otro lugar, claro tenia que empezar con no sentarse a la par de el. Tk lo noto y se acerco a ella

-hola Kari… - se acerco para saludarla de beso pero ella se giro

- buenos días Tk… - hizo como que estaba buscando algo en su mochila

- ¿buenos días?... ¿desde cuando me saludas de buenos días? – confundido ya que Kari normalmente se le tira abrazarlo y besarlo… para decirle Hola…

- bueno es de dia… obviamente voy a decir buenos días – saco un libro y le sonrio

- asi es diferente… - sonrio el también

- ¿Cómo? – con mucha curiosidad

- con una sonrisa… saludo tuyo sin sonrisa… no es saludo - le dio un beso en la mejilla

- Tk… - se sonrojo por el beso de su amigo

- mmm…. – se incorporo al terminar con el saludo - ¿Por qué te vas a sentar aquí? –

- es que ahí mucho platica Anna y sus amigas – señalo a la chica que en realidad solo se la pasaba palticando de moda y de novios – y no se va quitar por ti – ya que el motivo de sentarse ahí es para estar junto a Tk

- mmm… tons me paso aquí contigo –

- no, me daría lomismo porque ella se vendría para aca – se justifico

- bueno pues… no te quieres sentar conmigo – se desilusiono – te dejo –

- no lindo… - oops se le salió ya que ella asi lo llamaba

- ¿lindo?... ya no me habías dicho asi… - se dio la vuelta para sonreírle ampliamente – bonita –

- digo Tk… - se retracto claro un poco sonrojada

- se escucho mejor… lindo… - se entristeció – bien bonita… porque yo si te digo asi, siéntate sin mi – se dio la vuelta y se fue para su asiento

Kari solo vio como se alejaba y se sentaba en el mismo lugar…

-no me puedo sentar junto a ti… porque no soportaría estar cerca de ti… mi lindo… - sonrio para si misma porque desde hace tiempo se dicen asi ella le dice lindo y el le dice bonita

Las clases transcurrieron Tk no dejaba de verla le hacia falta para molestarla, platicar, estar con su mejor amiga. Pero sabia que algo le pasaba a Kari porque se comportaba asi, algo le decía que estaba tratando de alejarse de el, como que ya no quisiera estar con el, o algo se lo impedía

Luego de casi medio dia de clases llego la hora del almuerzo el profesor se despidió y salió del salón. Todos se pararon también para levantarse e ir alimentarse. Kari guardo sus cosas y estaba apunto de salir cuando Tk llamo su atención

-bonita, ¿al menos si comeras conmigo? – caminando hacia ella

-a si claro – se giro pensó que Tk no le diría nada – vamos –

- pareciera que te alejas de mi… - caminando por el pasillo

- ay Tk… - caminando junto a su amigo - ¿Cómo crees? –

- primero no te quieres sentar conmigo, luego casi sales del salón sin mi – la abrazo fuertemente y le hizo cosquillas en las costillas

- ¡Tk! – sonrojada a mas no poder y sonriendo

- ¿dime que te hice bonita? – sin para de atacar el punto débil de su amiga

- ¡no me pasa nada Tk! Jajajaja… ya por favor… jajaja – entre cortado por la acción de su amigo

Poco a poco pararon y Kari quedo pegada a la pared del pasillo que casi estaba vacio claro si todos estaban en la cafetería, o en las canchas

-¿Qué te dice bonita? – parando de castigar a su amiga – dime – la encerro con sus brazos a los lados

- nada… - suspiro – ya te dije – totalmente nerviosa por la cercanía de Tk

- mmm… pues averiguare que tienes… - sonriéndole – porque algo te pasa… solo que no me lo quieres decir –

- no me pasa nada… te lo prometo – desviaba la mirada de Tk

- bueno… vamos – le beso la frente y empezaron a caminar

Llegaron donde estaban sus demás amigos, cada quien tomo asiento

-oigan ¿Por qué no vamos al cine esta tarde? – pregunto el chico de los googles sin dejar de saborear sus alimentos

- mmm… buena idea – respondió Cody - ¿a que hora? –

- saliendo de la escuela digo yo – respondió Davis - ¿Qué les parece? – vio a Tk y Kari

- me parece, - contesto Takaishi

- por mi no hay problema – dijo también Kari – ay pero que no sea muy tarde –

- ¿Por qué? – sin dejar de morder su poderesos Sándwich - ¿no me digas que te da miedo andar de noche en la calle? –

- pues si, que tal si me pasa algo – respondió

- bueno pero vas a estar con nosotros – la abrazo Tk

- pero te recuerdo que no vivimos en la misma dirección – dijo de forma sarcástica

- ¿y que? – le dio un beso en la mejilla – eso no es impedimento para que te vaya a dejar a tu casita –

- ja… además tienes que ir a dejar a Yolei – cuestiono

- mmm… pues te vamos a dejar y luego nos vamos para la casa –

- ¡ay Tk! Jamás te ganare – hizo un puchero

- no… - le susurro en el oído antes de incorporarse en su silla - ¿Cuál vamos a ver? –

- apropósito ¿y Yolei? – gracias Kari solo tu te acordaste que existía Yolei

- esta haciendo un trabajo – contesto Tk claro como no lo iba hacer si el es su novio y sabe muy bien donde estaba

- ahhh… ¿pero ella también ira? –

- pues yo digo – contesto Cody – pues si, ¿Cuál iremos a ver? –

- yo digo que la de la chica de la capa roja – propuso Davis

- ¡esa no! – sentencio Cody – vayamos a ver Kung fu Panda 2 –

- nombre esa no… ¡vamos a ver Thor! – dijo Tk muy emocionado - ¡si! –

- no Tk… vamos a ver amigos con derecho – comento Kari también emocionada

- cuando no la pervertida… - replico su amigo rubio

- ¡no es pervertida!... feo – le volteo la cara – además ¿Cómo vamos ir a ver Thor? – lo vio seriamente

- pues esa es mejor… que amigos con derecho –

- Tk… vamos a ver amigos con derecho… si… - lo abrazo claro sabia como convencerlo - ¿verdad que si? –

- es que Kari… - trataba de zafarse – esa muy cursi –

- ya veras que no… - lo abrazaba mas fuerte para no soltarlo - ¿entonces si? –

- ¡no Tk que no te convenza! - grito Davias sabia muy bien que Kari era influyente sobre el

- ¡tu cállate!... – vio a su amigo moreno – esto es entre Tk y yo – le dio un beso en la mejilla al chico rubio – tan chulo Tk… -

- ¡no Tk! – grito también Cody

- es que… - se rasco la nuca, Kari sonrio porque cuando hacia ese gesto era que estaba apunto de conseguirlo

- Tk… por favor… vamos… si… si… - se coloco atrás de el y lo abrazo por la espalda

- esta bien… - al fin cayo

- ¡Tk! ¡tan fácil caes! – gritaron al unisono los dos amigos

- cuando ustedes usen falda y se parezcan a Kari ese dia talvez me convenzan… - rio y jalo a su amiga para darle un beso… en la mejilla – aunque mejor no… porque se mirarían ridículos – empezo a reir junto a Kari

Siguieron conversando y planificando su ida al cine. En eso llego Yolei un poco molesta de plano se había enojado por el trabajo que se había quedado hacer…

-hola… que carita – Tk se levanto para darle un beso, a lo cual Kari le dolio tanto

- es que estoy un poco cansada – le correspondió – hola chicos – saludo a sus demás amigos

- ¿Cómo te fue? – se sento junto a ella

- ay cansada, - le sonrio a su novio – y encima no traje comida… se me olvido – ya algo molesta porque al parecer no le había salido bien su dia por salada jajaja

- ¿quieres que te vaya a comprar algo? – le agarro la mano para besar sus dedos entrelazadas

- gracias… pero no que pena – le sonrio a su novio ahhh lo amaba por ser tan atento

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre?... vamos a comprar algo de comer sino te enfermaras – la levanto gentilmente y los dos caminaron hacia donde venden comida

Mientras tanto sus amigos los miraban alejarse…

-que raros se ven ¿no creen? – vio Davis a sus amigos

- raro es que Tk ande con Yolei… jajajaja – se rio el mendigo del Cody

- que mala onda eres Cody – lo regaño Kari ya que a pesar de que ama a Tk estaba feliz por su amiga – además hacen una linda pareja – le costo decir esa frase

- bonita pareja por Tk… porque la Yolei –

- uuuyyy Davis… ¿y esa tu declaración? – subia y bajaba las cejas Hida claro si Davis estaba saliendo del closet jajajaja

- no pues solo comentaba… - se puso rojo pero del coraje que Cody lo este molestando - ¡ya veras! – le mostro su puño

Cody seguía burlándose de su amigo al verlo enojado, mientras Kari no paraba de ver a Tk con Yolei y como este la trataba y era cariñoso con ella.

Los dos chicos llegaron a donde estaban y se sentaron a comer. Platicaron de cómo les fue, Yolei conto como estaba su trabajo que la tenia tan estresada.

-Yolei… apropósito esta tarde iremos a l cine – le informo Hida

- ¿esta tarde? – lo vio sorprendida – esta tarde no puedo, tengo que terminar ese cochino trabajo – confeso algo molesta

- pero Yolei… - Tk la vio con cara de decepción

- lo siento Tk pero esta tarde no puedo ir – le correspondió la mirada también decepcionada

- bueno entonces que lastima – contesto Davis sin mucha importancia

- pero Yolei… quería ir contigo al cine – agarro su mano para besarla

- entonces vamos mañana – dijo Yolei con una sonrisa

- ah no nosotros dijimos hoy asi que hoy vamos – seguía diciendo Davis enojado

- pero es que… - trataba de argumentar Yolei pero la alegadera de Davis no le daba chance

- que no dijimos ya, si no puedes ir es muy tu problema –

- bueno Davis, si Yolei puede mañana pues vamos mañana – contesto Hikari con una mirada un tanto decepcionante

- pero Kari tu querías salir hoy – agrego Davis

- si, pero nada cuesta esperar a que Yolei termine su trabajo – dijo poniéndose de pie – buenos chicos es hora de regresar a los salones – empezo a caminar – nos vemos luego –

Luego de eso cada uno se fue para su salón, Kari iba muy triste pensó que esa tarde saldría con sus amigos, con su amigo Tk ya que tenia tiempo de no salir con el, casi desde que es novio de Yolei.

Las clases empezaron, Kari seguía decepcionada, continuaba sentada alejada de Tk quien solo la miraba desde su asiento tratando de desifrar que era lo que le pasaba. Termino ese dia de clases y empezaron a salir cada quien para su casa

-¿ya te vas? – la jalo Tk rápidamente del brazo

- mmm… si – tratando de zafarse del agarre de su amigo – nos vemos mañana –

- adiós – la solto porque en realidad estaba triste Kari

Kari salió de su escuela y se fue para su casa,

Aun en la escuela estaba Tk esperando a que saliera Yolei, cuando se encontró a Davis

-¡Davis! – le grito para que este lo escuchara

- Tk… - volteo a ver el aludido

- ¿Qué haces aun por aquí? –

- pues nada, ¿y tu? – frente a su amigo rubio

- ah, pues esperando a que salga Yolei para poder irnos a casa – sonriendo

- ah, bueno, pero creo que hoy saldrá tarde – se sentaron en una banca – porque mejor no te vas y luego regresas por ella –

- es que para que voy a irme y luego regresar –

- pues para que no estes aquí aburrido – se encogió de hombros

- hablando de otras cosas – cambia de tema Tk – ¿tu sabes que le pasa a Kari? –

- ¿le pasa de que? – respondió este con otra pregunta

- pues que últimamente anda extraña, como que estuviera triste por algo –

- pues… -

- es mas hoy ni siquiera espero para despedirse de mi solo salió del salón, si no la agarro no se despide – recordando el suceso

- mmm… bueno es que ella quería ir al cine, y bueno pues le cancelamos la salida – le respondió Davis

- ¿Por qué no me dijo eso? – quizo saber Tk

- es que me imagino que como dijiste que ibas esperar a Yolei –

- pero me hubiera dicho entonces, hubiéramos ido –

- pues nose, bien Tk ahí sigue esperando a Yolei, ya me voy que quiero llegar a mi casa – se puso de pie para empezar a caminar

- adiós Davis – le grito cuando este iba llegando al porton de la escuela – eso era lo que tenia – meditando lo que Davis le había dicho, entonces saco su celular para poder enviar un mensaje

- _Yolei lo siento tengo que irme, te miro mas tarde… con cuidado cuando te vayas para la casa… Te quiero mucho, un beso bye – _le dio enviar al mensaje, agarro su mochila y salió de la escuela para enviar otro mensaje

- _hola bonita… ¿estas en tu casa? – _envio el mensaje esperando mas bien rogándole a Dios que le contestara… iba caminando por la calle cuando entro la respuesta

- _hola Tk, si estoy aquí en mi casa ¿por? – _era la respuesta de Kari, para lo cual sonrio y le envio otro mensaje

- _que bien… esperame ya llego – _de igual manera lo envio y camino lo mas rápido que pudo

- _¿para que… necesitas algo? – _asi o mas directa o mas bien cortante

- ¿_que acaso no puedo irte a visitar?... además preparate que quiero invitarte a algún lugar – _de igual manera lo envio, y al fin ya estaba cerca de la casa de su amiga

- _siii.. puedes venir… pero crei que esperarías a Yolei – _con algo de celos

- _sal bonita… estoy enfrente de tu casa – _lo envio

Kari cuando vio el mensaje "_sal bonita… estoy enfrente de tu casa" _se levanto de inmediato de su cama y corrió hacia la salida, la abrió y ahí esta Tk… su Tk

-hola Hika… - le dio un beso en la mejilla - ¿lista? –

- ¿lista?... ¿para que? – algo sonrojada por el beso de Tk

- ¿Cómo que para que?... – se ofendió un poco – no te dije pues, que venia porque te quiero invitar a salir – con una linda sonrisa

- ¿en serio? – sorprendida

- no de broma fijate – algo molesto ya por la actitud de Kari – vamos –

- pero si ni me eh quitado el uniforme – viéndose la falda

- no importa, yo también aun ando con el uniforme –

- claro que importa – exclamo la chica - ¿Cómo me ire asi? – algo molesta

- asi esta preciosa… - le agarro la mano para hacerla girar – ven vamos – la jalo de la mano para salir del apartamento de los Kamiya

- ¡Tk espera no llevo mi dinero! – trataba de safarce de su amigo pero el no se lo permitia

- ¿Qué fue lo que dije pues? – entrando los dos al elevador – dije que yo te invito – apretó el botón del primer nivel del elevador

- Tk como crees – nerviosa por la forma en que la llevaba Tk ya que no la había soltado

- a que yo te invito dije – levanto un poco la voz – vamos – saliendo del elevador y caminaron para la salida

- ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto Kari mientras seguía caminando por la acera

- ¿A dónde querías ir? – ahora paso su brazo sobre sus hombros

Llegaron al centro comercial… caminaron al cine Tk compro las entradas… luego compro palomitas y entraron a ver la película que Kari quería ver

-gracias Tk – sentándose

- no des las gracias… tu querías venir al cine y por eso – también tomando asiento

- bueno solo por eso… porque tu no querias venir – bajo un poco la mirada por lo que Tk dijo

- no, no, no, no… no interpretes asi las cosas… - la tomo del mentón e hizo que lo viera – lo hice porque yo también quería venir al cine contigo – le sonrio dulcemente a lo cual Kari se sonrojo y se puso mas nerviosa de lo que ya se sentía

- gracias Tk… - lo abrazo fuertemente esas palabras eran letales porque hacían que ella se enamorara mas de el

La película empezo, habían escenas en las que se reian, y en otras Kari se sentía algo incomoda por la sitiuacion y mas por tener a su mejor amigo junto a ella

-Kari – Tk llamo su atención

- si… - lo volteo a ver

- ¿tu te enamorarías de tu mejor amigo? –

Solto esa pregunta… a la cual Kari la sintió como un valde de agua… se quedo sin habla no sabia que responderle

Continuara…

Bien disculpen la demora, espero que les haya gustado y porfis dejen coments para saber si va buena… gracias… los dejo que tengo que terminar tareas… que chafa adiós…

Los quiere Vere31


	4. Una Tarde Maravillosa

Hola que tal siento mucho la tardanza pero ahhh… eh tenido muchas cosas que hacer… Ok aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia… gracias por los comentarios (son los que hacen que diga "Vere escribe un nuevo capitulo") los siento… espero que les guste…

Capitulo 4: Una Tarde Maravillosa

Tk había decidido invitar a Kari al cine, ya que por Yolei no habían podido ir juntos. Tk fue por Kari a su casa, para darle una sorpresa e invitarla al cine, ya que este se había decepcionado cuando dijeron que no irían. Entraron a ver amigos especiales la película que Kari quería ver, en una parte de la película Tk le hace una pregunta a Kari que la sorprendió…

-¿te enamorarías de tu mejor amigo? – volteo a ver a Kari

- Tk… no estes bromeando – dijo pensando que Tk solo estaba molestando por la película

- no estoy bromeando Kari… estoy hablando en serio – con un semblante muy sereno lo cual indicaba que si estaba hablando muy en serio - ¿a ti no te ah pasado? –

-bueno es que… - se puso muy nerviosa por el tema - ¿Por qué la pregunta? –

-nose solo quería saber… - le sonrio - ¿te enamorarías de tu mejor amigo? –

- mmm… no se ah dado el caso – mintió – pero no creo porque mi mejor amigo tiene novia – con algo de tristeza

- ¿Quién Davis? – pregunto curioso

- Davis no es mi mejor amigo – corrigio la muchacha

- ¿en serio? – la vio - ¿entonces quien es? –

- si muy en serio… pues mi mejor amigo se llama Tk Takaishi – bajo la mirada para que Tk no notara su sonrojo

- ¿yo soy tu mejor amigo? – pregunto

- si… bueno se que yo no soy tu mejor amiga… - seguía con un tono cada vez mas triste – pero tu si eres el mio –

- gracias… - se acerco para susurrárselo al oído – claro que tu eres mi mejor amiga – le dio un beso en la mejilla

Kari se sonrojo aun mas, su cuerpo le temblaba, estaba tan nerviosa por la cercanía del muchacho

-¿y Yolei? – cambio de tema

- me imagino que ya salió… - se reincorporo en su asiento – nose –

- mmm… pensé que la esperarías –

- no – agarrando un poco de palomitas para llevárselas a la boca

- ¿Por qué ya no la esperaste? –

- porque quería venir al cine contigo – la tomo de la mano para besarla

- y-y por… que con-migo – se puso muy nerviosa por la acción de su amigo

- ¿Qué acaso no puedo? – sin soltar la mano de Kari - ¿se molesta tu novio? – la vio directamente a los ojos

- yo… no… ten-go no-vio – mas sonrojada

- ¿en serio? – sin dejar de verla – no te creo –

- no tengo de verdad – trataba de evadir la mirada de Tk, pero como el la veía no podía, pero dio gracias que estaban en un cine y Tk no notaba su sonrojo

- mmm… que bien – volvió a besar sus manos conectadas

- ¿Por qué? – emocionada pensando una fantasia en que Tk la quiere

- porque… me pondría celoso, si tuviera que compartir a mi mejor amiga con alguien – sono como una frase tan egoísta

- ya veo – se desilusiono cuando escucho las palabras "mejor amiga" la hicieron bajarse de la nube mas alta a la cual había subido

- claro… no soportaría compartirte – entrelazo los dedos de ambos – suena egoísta porque tu también tienes derecho de buscar a alguien… pero solo de pensar que querras a alguien mas que a mi… me vuelve loco –

-bueno algún dia pasara – safo el agarre, no quería seguir haciendo ilusiones por las palabras de Tk

- si lo se… pero no quiero – la vio

Kari hizo como que no escucho lo ultimo que le dijo Tk, y siguió viendo la película. El tiempo transcurrió ya eran como las 6:30 de la tarde, la película termino y todos empezaron a salir del cine. Aun no se veía bien ya que era un cine, y obvio no había mucha iluminación. Kari se levanto primero y empezo a caminar, pero un pie se le fue en una grada

-te puedes caer… tontita – Tk por atrás la había tomado de la cintura para susurrarle esas palabras

- gracias… - de nuevo sonrojada

Salieron caminando asi del cine, llegaron a los restaurantes. Kari se safo de inmediato

-¿quieres comer algo? – pregunto su amigo

-mmm… no gracias –

-ven vamos a comer algo – la agarro de la mano y la llevo a un restaurante para pedir algo de comer

- ay Tk… acabamos de comer y todavía tienes hambre –

- ¡puchis!... soy un chico en crecimiento es obvio que me quiera alimentar bien – llego a local y pidió unas hamburguesas y papas

- lo de en crecimiento es cierto – se paro junto a el para hacer notar la diferencia de estatura

- ya ves, ¿Cómo que alguien se esta quedando chaparra? – sonrio

- ja ja ja – sarcásticamente –eres un feo y grosero –

- pero asi me quieres – sonrio triunfante

- si asi te quiero mucho – lo abrazo fuertemente, Kari con cada palabra de Tk se emocionaba cada vez mas

La muchacha de la comida rápida les entrego lo que habían pedido Tk pago y se fueron para una de las mesas. Se sentaron en una mesa para dos, y claro Tk empezo a comer primero porque en realidad tenia hambre

-come – invito a su amiga a que tomara algo

- gracias – tomo 3 papas y empezo a comerlas

- ¿solo eso piensas comer? – viéndola sin dejar de comer

- mmm… es que no tengo mucha hambre –

- nada… toma come – le dio una hamburguesa, una agua grande, y unas papas – sino van a decir que soy un mal amigo que te hace aguantar hambre – sonrio

- pero es que Tk… - viendo todo lo que tenia que comerse

- pero nada… come – siguió comeindo

Platicaron de muchas cosas, como de la escuela, de las aventuras que pasaron juntos, de las bromas que le hacia Tk a Davis y viceversa. Pero Kari nunca toco el tema del noviazgo de Tk con Yolei no quería saber nada de ellos. Tk termino de comer rápidamente, pero la pobre Kari seguía peleando con su comida, tenia la mitad de la hamburguesa, unas papas y su agua

-tan despacio que comes – sonrio Tk

- es que ya no quiero – con un gesto de desesperación – ayudame – le paso unas papas

- no… eso es tuyo y tu te lo comes – le delvolvio las papas

- ¡Tk! No seas asi – haciendo algo de berrinche – ya no quiero… ayudame por favor –

- ay Kari… nada comiste – tomo la hamburguesa y empezo a comerla ya que ante las peticiones y los berrinches de Kari no podía resistirse

En la escuela Yolei estaba saliendo de un salón con su grupo de compañero que estaba haciendo el trabajo, busco rápidamente con la mirada a Tk pero no lo encontró. Saco su celular de la mochila

-bye Yolei… nos vemos mañana - se despidió una de sus compañeras

- adiós… feliz noche – agito la mano para despedirla, saco su celular y vio el mensaje que Tk le había mandado

"_Yolei lo siento tengo que irme, te miro mas tarde… con cuidado cuando te vayas para la casa… Te quiero mucho, un beso bye"_

Vio la hora del mensaje y este habia llegado a las 4:30 de la tarde, lo llamo rápidamente… el celular sono pero Tk no le contesto

-¿Dónde estas Tk? – siguió llamando pero Tk seguía sin contestarle - ¿Por qué no me contesta?... talvez esta dormido –

Salió de la escuela y camino para su casa… iba rápido porque ya era algo tarde y estaba oscuro, en unos 20 minutos llego al edificio entro y subió en el elevador… marco el piso No. 6 iria primero a la casa de Tk, llego y toco el timbre rápidamente

-hola Yolei… buenas noches – era la mama de Tk que habia salido a atender la puerta – pasa -

- buenas noches señora Takaishi – entro a la casa y claro saludo a su suegra - ¿esta Tk? –

- pues no ha venido – invito a Yolei a que tomara asiento - ¿quieres algo de tomar? –

- no gracias asi estoy bien – negó amablemente – ¿Tk no ah venido? – sorprendida

- pues no… pensé que andaba contigo, como lo llame y me dijo que estaba en el cine – auch, pero la señora no sabia que no tenia que decirle a Yolei

- no es que no pude ir… tenia un trabajo que hacer – trato de sonreir – bien entonces nos vemos… gracias – se levanto y camino a la salida del apartamento – feliz noche –

- igualmente Yolei – cerro la puerta

Yolei iba camino para el elevador y marco el numero 8 que era donde vivía, volvió a llamar a Tk, pero este seguía sin contestar

-"asi que se fue al cine sin mi… y porque no me contesta" – pensaba claro ya se estaba molestando

Bajo del elevador y camino para su apartamento, entro y saludo a sus papas. Pero vio que ahí estaba Cody se sorprendió porque supuestamente andan todos en el cine, pero Cody no entonces con quienes anda Tk

-¿Cody? – lo vio - ¿Qué haces aquí? –

- no sabia que ya no podía entrar a tu casa – la vio sorprendido

- ¿tu no fuiste al cine? – pregunto mientras llevaba a Cody a su habitación

- pero no dijimos que mañana porque tu no podias – entraron a la habitación de la pelimorada

- pues Tk fue al cine – se sento en la orilla de su cama

- ¿en serio? – entrecerró un poco los ojos – mira estos arañas no me dijeron nada – saco su celular y le mando un mensaje a Davis

-_¡ay van a ver bola de traidores! – _le dio enviar al rato llego llego la respuesta

- _¿traidores porque? – _

_- ¿Cómo que porque?... se fueron al cine sin decirme nada – _

_-¿al cine?... ¿Quiénes fueron al cine? –_

_-¿Qué no fuiste tu al cine? – _

_- no yo no fui… no quedamos que mañana porque la vieja y arruina salidas de la Yolei no podía… ¿Qué fregados te pasa Cody?... ¿o quienes fueron al cine? –_

Yolei habia visto la conversación que tenia Cody por mensajes con Davis, entonces ni Cody ni Davis habían ido al cine y tampoco creía que habría ido solo con Ken… pensó que entonces con quien mas andaba Tk… Kari.

Entrecerró los ojos y siguio insistiendo con su celular hasta que Tk le contestara… pero este seguía sin contestarle… no sintió pena o preocupación… lo único que sintió Yolei fueron… celos. ¿Qué andaba haciendo Tk solo con Kari?... y claro ella sospechaba de los sentimientos de Kari… bueno Kari un dia casi se los confeso.

-entonces anda solito Tk – Cody la saco de sus pensamientos – o de repente fue con Kari – solto su veneno jajaja no mentira

- de seguro – contesto con tono celoso – bien Cody feliz noche quiero dormir – prácticamente saco empujado a Cody y cerro la puerta - ¿Por qué no me contestas? – vio el celular y ya llevaba como 20 llamadas para Tk

Mientras tanto nuestros amigos terminaron de comer… pero Tk saco su celular y vio las llamadas, no quizo regresarlas solo las ignoro después hablaría con Yolei… ahora el momento de estar con su mejor amiga. Se puso a la par de ella y tomo una foto

-¡Tk! – se avergonzó

- bonita ya no tengo fotos recientes contigo… además es para recuerdos de nuestra salida – siguió tomando unas fotos mas… en diferentes poses con Kari

Terminaron su sesión de fotos y vieron la hora ya era tarde eran las 8:30 de la noches si que se les habia pasado el tiempo volando. Salieron del comercial y empezaron a caminar hacia la casa de los Kamiya

-si quieres me dejas aquí… porque se te hara mas tarde – comento Kari

-¿Cómo crees?... no dejare que te vayas sola – paso su brazo por los hombros de su amiga – nunca me lo perdonaría –

- Tk… luego me dara pena que te vayas solo tan tarde – insistió la mini Kamiya

- que no dije… - con determinacio pero sutil – vamos –

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la casa de Kari, la acompaño a la entrada del edificio quería llevarla hasta la puerta de su casa pero esta se negó porque ya era tarde y el aun se tenia que ir para su casa

-llamame cuando llegues a tu casa porfa – en la puerta del edificio

- te lo prometo – se acerco como Kari estaba un escalon arriba de el quedaron a la misma altura, rodeo la cintura de la chica con sus brazos y sus rostros quedaron cerca– buenas noches Kari – con una sonrisa

- buenas noches Tk… - pero no se sentía nerviosa, solo un poco sonrojada… no sabe porque lo hizo pero paso sus brazos por el cuello de su amigo – gracias por la tarde de hoy –

- no tienes que agradecerla… por mi la repetimos todos los días – le beso la mejilla

- seria bonito – sonrio por el beso de Tk, no sabia lo que hacia se estaba dejando llevar por su corazón… se le olvido que el es el novio de su amiga – bueno vete que ya es muy tarde – si le dijo eso pero no lo soltaba

- tampoco me eches – lo susurro en el oído de Kari – no quería que este dia se acabara… pero todo lo bueno tiene un fin – contra su voluntad pero empezo a soltar a Kari

-adios… vete con cuidado – también contra su voluntad lo solto – descansa –

- tu también – se alejaron pero Tk la jalo para darle un ultimo beso en la mejilla y luego se marcho

Kari entro al edificio y subió por el elevador, llego a su casa entro, saludo a su mama indicándole que ya habia llegado al mismo tiempo le dio las buenas noches y se fue para su habitación… entro se recostó en su cama y sonrio por la tarde que acababa de vivir con Tk… fuer hermoso… pero lo que mas le encanto fue la despedida de hace rato… claro se habia enamorado aun mas de el.

Tk iba por la calle caminando… después de 30 min. Llego a su edificio entro y rápidamente le mando un mensaje a Kari indicándole que ya estaba en su casa

-_ya estoy en mi casa sano y salvo para que estes tranquila… dulces sueños Kari, te veo mañana… descansa bonita – _lo envio al rato llego la respuesta

-_si ya estoy traquila… tu también descansa, nochecita… te miro mañana… y gracias por la tarde de hoy eres un lindo… mi lindo – _

-_de nuevo de nada… uuuyy claro que soy tu lindo… extrañaba que me dijeras asi… duerme… y sueñas conmigo – _

Siguieron hablando por mensaje un rato mas… pero Kari se quedo dormida. Tk encendio su compu y entro a su cuenta… Yolei no estaba conectada… bueno talvez tenia mucho sueño. Vio las fotos de su celular que se habia tomado con Kari. Le gusto una en particular

En la foto iban caminando los dos, Tk estaba atrás de Kari… el cual le dio un beso en la mejilla, Kari se veía hermosa, con una sonrisa encantadora, sus mejillas sonrojadas, y su brazo rodeando el cuello de Tk. Esa foto le fascino a Tk que no dudo en subirla a Facebook y la puso como foto de perfil.

Lo que no sabia era que Yolei estaba como desconectada, y rápidamente vio que decía que "Tk Takaishi ah cambiado su foto de perfil". Entro al perfil de su novio y lo que vio no le gusto para nada… era la foto de Tk y Kari… se lleno de celos. No le dijo nada cerro la compu rápidamente y se tiro en su cama para llorar

A la mañana siguiente Tk se fue a buscar a Yolei. Pero esta ya se habia ido, se sorprendió porque no le aviso nada. Le llamo a Yolei

-_**hola Yolei ¿dondes estas? – **_caminando para la escuela

-_**hola amor… pues en la escuela es que tenia que estar temprano –**_

_**-mmm… bueno ay te miro al rato –**_

_**- puedes venir a mi salón… quiero verte ayer no te vi desde la tarde… y te extraño –**_

_**- ok ahí llego – **_

Cortaron la llamada… al rato Takaishi llego a la escuela y fue a buscar a su novia. Cuando llego al salón estaba Yolei sola haciendo unas cosas.

-hola – al lado de su novia

- mi amor… - se levanto para lanzársele a Tk a los brazos y besarlo con entusiasmo – ya quería verte – al terminar con el beso

- yo también – sorniendole - ¿Qué haces? – la solto

- nada… unas cosas del grupo – se volvió a sentar en eso recordó lo de la salida de Tk de ayer con Kari, y le pidió su celular – oye amor… prestame tu celular, tengo que hablar con alguien pero el mio no tiene señal –

Tk se lo dio de inmediato y se sento enfrente de ella en un escritorio despreocupado de para que lo quería su novia

Yolei empezo a buscar en las fotos y habían un monton en las que aparecia con Kari… y encontró esa la que Tk habia puesto de perfil. Luego busco los mensajes y vio desde los de la tarde donde la fue a traer a su casa. Pero cuando encontró los últimos que se enviaron, le provoco mas celos. Las clases iban a terminar y le devolvió su celular a su novio y este se marcho a clases.

La mañana transcurrió, Yolei seguía pensando en eso mensajes, mas en el ultimo que le mando Tk a Kari

-_de nuevo de nada… uuuyy claro que soy tu lindo… extrañaba que me dijeras asi… duerme… y sueñas conmigo – _

Eso la tenia aun mas celosa… asi que Kari se estaba metiendo con Tk sin importarle que ella fuera su amiga. Las mañana termino y llego la hora del almuerzo, recordó que Tk y Kari tenían clases diferente. El de Bascket Ball y ella de Baile. Asi que era perfecto. Fue a buscar el salón de baile y espero a que Kari saliera

-hola Kari – cuando la vio salir

- ah Hola Yolei – intento saludarla de beso pero Yolei empezo a caminar Kari de inmediato la siguió. Iban las dos en un silencio totalmente incomodo, Kari no sabia que tenia Yolei porque algo le pasaba. Se veía molesta

-¿te pasa algo? – al fin Kari hablo

- Kari dime… ¿asi que ayer saliste con mi novio? – pregunto rápidamente Yolei

- Yolei…. – se puso nerviosa

- dime… ¿estas enamorada de Tk? – la vio Kari directamente a los ojos

Continuara…

Lo se… que no habia actualizado pronto… pero como les explique ahh eh estado algo ocupada. Pero en fin aquí esta la continuación del capitulo espero que les haya gustado como siempre espero sus comentarios para ver si sigue buena la historia o ay que cambiarla. Ok los dejo… comenten porfa!... Bye

Los quiere Vere31.


	5. Confesion

Hola… mejor me dejo de tantas explicaciones… si siempre son las mismas jajajajaja… que tengo mucho que hacer o cosas asi… entonces esta vez vamos de una vez a la historia…

Capitulo 5: Confesion

En toda la mañana estuvo pensando en ¿Por qué Tk había salido con Kari?... y precisamente al cine… por ese motivo Yolei paso por Kari a su salón de baile, necesitaba aclarar cosas con ella. Ya estaban juntas iban caminando por los pasillos y Yolei le hizo una pregunta a su amiga…

- dime… ¿estas enamorada de Tk? – vio a Kari directamente a los ojos

Kari se sorprendió con la pregunta, hasta había dejado de caminar… Yolei se detuvo también y la vio muy seria

-respondeme… ¿estas enamorada de Tk? –

-Yolei, no entiendo a que se debe tu pregunta – contesto algo nerviosa por la pregunta tan repentina

-mmm… aun sigues sin responderme – la seguía viendo - ¿estas enamorada de Tk? O mejor dime ¿desde cuando estas enamorada de el? –

-Yolei… no estoy enamorada de Tk… ¿Por qué piensas eso? – mintió de sus sentimientos

-aja… y pretendes que te crea – dijo con sarcasmo – se sincera… desde hace tiempo que estas enamorada de Tk… aceptalo – la encaro

-Yolei ya te dije que a mi no me gusta Tk, el es solo mi amigo – seria para que Yolei le creyera

-¿ah si?... entonces, ¿Por qué saliste ayer con el? –

-¿de que hablas? – se sorprendió aun mas

-¿quieres que te lo recuerde?... Ok… - seguía usando su tono de sarcasmo – ayer Tk no me espero a que saliera por irse contigo… también habíamos quedado que hoy íbamos al cine y claro no me espero, se fueron ustedes dos solos, luego antes de dormir se mandaron mensajes… ¿solo con eso te basta?... o ¿quieres mas? – termino y claro se le notaba lo enojada que estaba

Kari se quedo sin habla… Tk le conto todo entonces… sintió celos al pensar que luego de haberse ido de su casa fue a ver a Yolei

-bueno… - no sabia que decir

-no te atrevas a negarlo – levanto un poco la voz la pelimorada - ¿desde cuando estas enamorada de Tk? -

-Yolei, mira no estoy enamorada de el, Tk es solo mi mejor amigo – afirmo la castaña

-aay… Kari porfavor no lo niegues… estoy enamorada de Tk… y se cuando alguien lo esta – seguía hablando la pelimorada - y tu Kari estas perdidamente enamorada de el – esto era una afirmación

- Yolei ya basta… no estoy enamorada de el – dijo Kari negándolo rápidamente

- Kari ya no lo ocultes… siempre supe que el te gustaba y mucho –

-si lo sabias… ¿Por qué te metiste con el? – lanzo la menor de los Kamiya

-porque quería saber que tenia Tk que a todas volvia locas…y me di cuenta… fácilmente me enamore de el, de su forma de ser, de su sonrisa, su personalidad, todo… bueno tu sabes de eso –

-yo no estoy enamorada de el – susurro – el es solo mi mejor amigo –

- Kari ya por favor… al menos se sincera acepta que te mueres por Tk – volvió afirmar la chica de las gafas

-sabes que... mejor voy a comer que tengo hambre – empezó a caminar hacia la cafetería

-solo una cosa te dire, Tk es mio y no dejare que me lo quites – quien se fue en dirección opuesta para ir a buscar a su novio

Kari mejor fue al baño, Yolei tenia razón, sabe que esta enamorada de Tk y mucho… daría su vida por estar a su lado, pero sabe que no puede, por Yolei. Ella se le adelanto, ella consiguió primero conquistar a Tk, ella es la que tiene sus besos, su abrazos, sus frases de amor, sus detalles… sabe que Yolei es la dueña de ese corazón tan hermoso.

No tuvo otra opción que llorar para poder sacar todo ese dolor que lleva, al no ser correspondida en el amor.

-¿Cómo consigo olviodarme de ti Tk? – viéndose en el espejo con lagrimas en sus mejillas – es tan difícil estar a tu lado y no poder besarte, amor – sentía cada vez mas frustración y deseos de estar con Tk

Mientras tanto Yolei fue a buscar a Tk a la cancha donde entrenaba, llego y se sento en las gradas clavando su mirada en su novio. Pensó "_que guapo se ve asi, sudado…esta hermoso…me vuelve loca, no quiero que me deje… tengo que alejarlo de Kari"… _

Tk seguía haciendo tiros a la canasta…

-oye Takaishi te vinieron a buscar – le dijo un compañero señalando a Yolei

Tk volteo a verla y le regalo una sonrisa, camino hacia ella. Yolei se puso nerviosa es que se veía muy guapo asi… esta tan…tan… sexy pensó rápidamente. Tk llego hasta ella se inclino y le dio un beso suave en los labios.

-que sorpresa…- sentándose junto a ella - ¿a que debo el honor que me vangas a busacar aquí? – sonriendo

-¿Qué acaso no puedo? – frunciondo el ceño

- claro que puedes venir…solo que nunca lo haces por eso me soprendio – le tomo una mano – me encanta que hayas venido – le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Tk… - suspiro – es que de seguro que si vengo todos los días por ti… te espanto todas las admiradoras – se separo de el

-no me importa… - acaricio su mejilla – te quiero – volvió acercarse a ella para besarla, el beso fue lento y poco después se volvió demandante y apasionado

Despúes de que se les acabo el aire, se separaron de inmediato…con una sonrisa en los labios

-te amo Tk… - dijo Yolei con los ojos brillantes y el corazón latiéndole a mil

- yo también Yolei –

Volvio acercarse para besarla. Puso una mano en las piernas de Yolei, las acaricio. La Otra mano esta posada en la cintura de la chica, la cual utilizo para acercar mas el cuerpo de su novia. Yolei sonrio contra los labios del chico. Paso sus brazos por el cuello del muchacho y se volvieron a besar. Tk se inclino un poco mas hacia ella, bajo sus labios al cuello de su novia, su mano derecha se dirigió debajo de la falda de su novia. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacia y se detuvo rápidamente.

-lo siento – se separo

-¿Qué pasa Tk? – lo vio desilusionada

-no, que esto no esta bien – la vio – perdóname –

-¿Por qué no esta bien?... amor eres mi novio – lo tomo de las manos

-si Yolei… pero para esto es muy pronto – le sonrio

-no te gusto verdad – sus ojos aun brillaban pero esta vez era por unas lagrimas que amenazaban en salir

-no, Yolei no es eso – limpio unas lagrimas con su mano derecha – me gustas y mucho… y claro que quiero estar contigo… pero creo que es muy pronto y tu tienes que estar segura de hacerlo conmigo – la beso en la mejilla

-Tk de eso estoy segura… que quiero estar contigo… pero si tu piensas que es muy pronto esta bien – le sonrio – es que asi te ves tan guapo – viéndolo de pies a cabeza

-jajajaja… gracias – sonrio también – bien solo me cambio y vamos a comer… - se puso de pie para bajar las gradas – ¿oye…no has visto a Kari? –

-no, no la eh visto – contesto de una forma muy celosa

-Ok, ahorita que salga la llamo…ya vengo – se fue rápidamente hacia los vestidores

Yolei estaba mas que celosa, ¿para que Tk le pregunta por Kari?, no podía dejar de senrtirlos. Sabe que tiene que alejar a Kari de el rápidamente… porque ella lo puede conquistar, mas que Tk siempre a sentido algo especial por ella, el cariño que le tiene a Kari es muy diferente a el de todos, con ella es demasiado especial, la trata no con cariño y amabilidad sino que… con amor. A Kari no la quiere sino que la ama…y eso lo sabe, y sabe también que Tk en cualquier momento se puede enamorar de Kari.

Kari salió y fue a la cafetería, compro una ensalada y un refresco busco a sus amigos y ahí estaban Cody, Ken y Davis… se desilusiono de no ver a Tk. Fue a saludarlos y se sento junto con ellos pensando que Yolei se había llevado a Tk a otro sitio. Al rato entro una llamada sonrio eso no lo podía evitar al ver que era el.

-alo – contesto tratando de ser indiferente

_-hola Hika… ¿Dónde estas? – con un tono muy alegre_

-estamos en la cafetería – vio a sus demás amigos

_-ok ya vamos para haya –_

Los dos cortaron la llamada. Kari siguió comiendo… al buen rato llegaron Tk y Yolei esta tomo a Tk de la mano y sonrio, saludo a todos sus amigos a Kari solo la vio. En cambio Tk saludo a todos… pero a Kari le quizo dar un gran beso en la mejilla pero esta se alejo y solo le sonrio forzado. Tk la vio extraño, algo le pasaba… porque estaba tan fría con el.

Los dos chicos tomaron asiento… empezaron a comer junto con sus amigos. Tk por ratos volteaba a ver a Kari y esta seguía igual sin verlo. Eso era incomodo porque las dos chicas estaban raras Yolei llamando mas la atención de Tk y Kari actuando raro como que estuviera ignorando a Yolei y a Tk pero mas a este ultimo. Porque este le hacia preguntas y las contestaba cortante. El receso termino y todos empezaron a caminar hacia su salón.

-vamos Tk – Yolei intento jalar a a su novio para que la llevara a su salón pero este se solto

- espera… necesito preguntarle algo a Kari – dejando a su novia – te miro a la salida… adiós – empezó a correr hacia Kari

Iba tras ella… hasta que al fin la alcanzo

-Kari espera – junto a ella

- ahhh Tk – dijo sin importancia - ¿Qué pasa? –

- eso mismo quiero saber yo… - viéndola directamente a los ojos - ¿Qué te pasa Kari? –

- a mi no me pasa nada… - contesnto fría

-¿Cómo que no te pasa nada? – dijo algo exaltado – estas muy rara… como que tratas de evitarme –

-no estoy haciendo eso – esquivo la mirada de Tk

-aja… y yo soy un príncipe azul – dijo con sarcasmo

-"pues si lo eres" – pensó la Kamiya – te estoy diciendo la verdad –

- Kari dime que te pasa… es que de verdad te siento tan fría conmigo… te hablo y me contestas cortante, te miro y evitas mi mirada… trato de acercarme y te alejas – se acerco a ella para abrazarla pero claro Kari se alejo – ves –

-aammm es que no vaya ser que tu noviecita se enoje – ahí se notaron sus celos

-Yolei no tiene porque molestarse… sabe que a ti te quiero y que siempre estare a tu lado – le sonrio

- pues yo no quiero problemas con Yolei… por eso mejor ya no me abrases, ya no me saludes de beso, ya no me mires, has como que yo no existo – dijo dándole la espalda para que no viera sus lagrimas

-Kari porque me dices todo esto – dijo algo alterado – no entiendo explicame –

-pues es la verdad… no quiero que piensen que hay algo entre nosotros… por eso te pido que ya no me trates asi –

-disculpame… pero eso no lo puedo hacer… - se acerco a ella por atrás – Te quiero mucho y asi te trato porque eres especial para mi –

-Tk ¡basta!... no digas eso – se alejo ya que sintió la cercanía de Tk

-¿Por qué no lo puedo decir? – seguía sorprendido por la reacción de Kari - ¿acaso te molesta? –

- siii… sabes dejemoslo asi… solo te pido que ya no me consideres tu mejor amiga –

- ¿eso quieres?... lo siento Kari pero yo no quiero eso, además que no te quiero perder Te Adoro, como no tienes idea… - pero Kari lo interrumpió

-¡Tk no me digas eso por favor! – se giro para gritárselo

-¿Por qué no te lo puedo decir? – levanto un poco la voz

-porque no quiero escucharlo –

-asi pues lo siento… porque… TE QUIERO, TE QUIERO, TE QUIERO –

-Tk por favor no sigas –

-TE ADORO, TE QUIERO –

-¡TK! – grito la chica pero Tk le seguía gritando

- TE ADORO… ERES ESPECIAL PARA MI LO SIENTO –

Los dos seguían peleando… Tk se acerco a ella y la tomo de los hombros

-Tk… - Kari se sorprendió y se sonrojo por tener a Tk tan cerca… sus rostros estaba pegados podía respirar el aliento del otro - ¡Tk ya no sigas! – grito

- ¡TE AMO KARI! ¡TE AMO! – grito Tk

Kari se quedo sin habla por lo que había escuchado… solo lo estaba viendo

-te amo Kari – le susurro Tk – te amo demasiado –

Se quedaron viendo a los ojos y Tk empezó acercarse mas pegando sus cuerpos…

Continuara…

Lo siento por subirlo hasta ahora… pero ahhhh casi no eh tenido tiempo… pero aca esta espero que les guste… no tenia mucha inspiración… siento que me hace falta algo. Bien comenten y me dicen si esta bueno… los dejo Bye Feliz noche o la hora que sea… adiós

Los quiere Vere31


End file.
